


caught up in you

by citystreetlights (kongniverse)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, attempted humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 19:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8591329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongniverse/pseuds/citystreetlights
Summary: Baekhyun hates Tuesdays, weddings and his ex-boyfriend and most of all he hates finding out about his ex-boyfriend's wedding on a Tuesday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im going to be taking my time working on this fic simply cause ive been wanting to write a fake dating baekchen for a while!! but life doesnt permit me to always be writing to my hearts content,,
> 
> but do please enjoy!
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated

It was on a Tuesday that Baekhyun receives the news that his cousin is getting married to his ex boyfriend. 

“Are you  _ fucking _ serious?” He says as he slams his fist down onto the table. Jongdae and Sehun jolt up in surprise from their respective assignments to look up at a fuming Baekhyun, mumbling curse words that even Sehun has never even heard off before. 

“What’s wrong hyung—” Sehun asks. Jongdae ignores Baekhyun’s wrath and returns back to the paragraph he was focusing on, trying to hit the minimum word limit on an essay that he’s neglected to do. 

“This,  _ this _ is what’s fucking wrong.” Baekhyun says as he shoves his phone at the younger. “My goddamn, fucking, cousin is getting married to my ex.  _ My _ ex.”

“Okay, we’ve established that this is your ex, Baekhyun.” says Jongdae. “Why do you care so much?”

Before Baekhyun can even snark back to Jongdae’s apathetic remarks with a snappy response, because Jongdae is his best-friend since preschool and should care about Baekhyun’s mental well being, Sehun mutters out a ‘yikes’ and that’s when Jongdae knows that it’s  _ that _ ex.

“Don’t tell me,” Jongdae gasps, taking Baekhyun’s phone out of Sehun’s hands. “That’s low.”

“You guessed it. Wu Yifan.” Baekhyun throws his head back dramatically and whines. “ _ The _ Wu Yifan.”

“How did she even meet him?” asks Sehun, eyes overtly going back and forth from a distressed Baekhyun and disbelieved Jongdae. “Like—what are the chances, hyung.”

“They met on a cruise,” Baekhyun sobs pitifully. “Oh god. I’m emotional.” 

“Emotional as in, you’re happy your cousin is getting married or emotional that she’s marrying the ex you can’t get over after what—two years of breaking up?”

“Yikes—”

“Say yikes one more fucking time Sehun and I’ll throw you out the window.” Baekhyun snaps at the younger. “And for your information, I did get over him.”

“Yeah,” Jongdae rolls his eyes sarcastically. “By getting under someone. So how was accidentally almost moaning Yifan’s name while having sex with Yixing like, Baekhyun?” 

Sehun chokes on a laugh, moving his laptop screen to hide his reddening face before Baekhyun spots that he’s trying not to burst into a fit. 

“Y’know what Jongdae? Fuck you and your pancakes tasted horrible this morning.” 

“I’ll get over it.” Jongdae teases and Baekhyun only grunts before leaving to coop himself in his bedroom. Probably to wallow in more self pity or go on Facebook to stalk his cousin’s account and see if he can even believe the fact that his cousin and his ex boyfriend, Yifan, is getting married. 

 —-

“So they’ve been engaged for seven months,” Baekhyun whines as he sits himself at the table the next morning. Chanyeol, who’s busy enjoying his bowl of muesli across from Baekhyun, looks back at Jongdae in the kitchen, eyes asking what’s going on but Jongdae only shrugs and goes back to making breakfast. 

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol swallows his muesli. “Who?”

“You know Yifan? Baekhyun rasps, face looking like his soul has been sucked out of him. “He’s getting married.”

“Oh. I know.” Chanyeol replies. Both Baekhyun and Jongdae furrow their eyebrow at the younger. 

“What do you mean you  _ know _ ?” Baekhyun leans forward onto the table. Chanyeol backs away a little with his bowl of muesli secured in his hands, afraid that Baekhyun will lunge towards him and beat him with a house slipper. 

“We play basketball together down at the park together sometimes.” replies Chanyeol. Jongdae comes over and sets down two plates of pancakes on the table, one for Jongdae, one for Baekhyun.

“Eat up. I know you said my pancakes taste like shit last night but you’re not you when you’re hungry.”

There goes Baekhyun’s house slipper that hits Chanyeol’s head instead because Jongdae has quick cat-like reflexes. Jongdae soothes Chanyeol’s unfortunate forehead with a gentle ruffle to his hair before taking his place on the dining table. 

“Anyway,” Chanyeol rubs at his forehead where Baekhyun’s slipper had hit. “Yifan hyung told me he’s getting married next weekend and I just congratulated him. That’s all.”

“And it didn’t occur for you to, I don’t know, tell us?” Baekhyun snarks again. 

“I thought you said even mentioning his name in this household is prohibited.” The younger innocently replies and it’s true, Baekhyun has barred mentioning anything or anyone related to Yifan upon his break up with him two years ago to all of his friends

“He has a point.” Jongdae defends Chanyeol while still munching on a forkful of pancakes. Maple syrup dribbles down his chin and onto his white sleep shirt and Baekhyun clicks his tongue before passing tissue to his best-friend. 

“But do you know who he’s getting married to Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asks again. Chanyeol just wants to finish his damn muesli and leave. 

“No—well—her name is Sooyeon and—”

“Jung Sooyeon?” Baekhyun interrupts. “That name ring a bell, Chanyeol? Fifth grade, Christmas at my house?”

It takes a few seconds of silence from Chanyeol, the name that Baekhyun just muttered sounds awfully familiar to his ears. Jongdae opted to stay out of this trip back down memory lane and rolls his eyes for the nth time in the last ten minutes. 

“Jung Sooyeon your cousin?” Chanyeol hastily replies, scared he’s making wrong guesses. 

“There we go.” Jongdae says and Baekhyun nods his head.

“Oh my god.” Chanyeol’s big hands goes to cover his gaping mouth. “You’re going to be related to him, Baekhyun!”

Both Baekhyun and Jongdae gag on their pancakes. Baekhyun and Yifan. Related. The mere idea of it all sounds so wrong and hilarious at the same time that Jongdae has to run to the kitchen to fetch himself a glass of water because he can’t breathe from the lodged chunk of pancake down his throat and also how much he’s trying to contain his laughter. 

“Oh my god,” Chanyeol continues on wheezing. “I need to tell Sehun.”

“Don’t you dare tell that little bastard.” Baekhyun protests, face now as red as a tomato from how humiliated and disgusted he feels. 

“So are you going to tell Sooyeon noona that you’ve slept with her soon to be husband?” the younger teases and that sends Jongdae into another fit of laughter. “Are you even invited to her wedding?”

“I am thank you very much!” Baekhyun asserts himself. “And I need a plus one or else I’ll be that loser who attends his ex boyfriend’s wedding alone.”

“Most people don’t attend their ex partner’s weddings, Baekhyun.” Jongdae sasses, coming back from the kitchen after calming himself down. 

“You better keep that mouth shut or else your stack of pancakes gets it.” Baekhyun threatens to maul Jongdae’s pancakes with his fork and knife but Jongdae quickly swats his hands away. Chanyeol wishes he has better friends. 

 —-

“So who should I bring to the wedding?” Baekhyun says as he plops himself down in the seat across of Jongdae. They’re at the university’s central cafe because Jongdae thought it was humane enough to make them walk all the way across campus just so he can get today’s special red velvet latte in the middle of the scorching heat. 

“You’re still thinking about that?” asks Jongdae, sipping his drink happily. Kyungsoo beside him looks up from his laptop to Baekhyun.

“What wedding?” He asks, grabbing his cup of coffee. Only Kyungsoo drinks hot coffee in the middle of this damn heat. Baekhyun already feels stuffy and aggravated from how sweaty he is. 

“My cousin’s,” Baekhyun replies. “I don’t want to go alone.”

“Congratulations to your cousin,” Kyungsoo says while taking a sip from his coffee. Jongdae snorts beside him and almost chokes on his red velvet latte. 

“You should ask  _ who _ his cousin is getting married to.” He teases and Baekhyun sends him a deathly glare and tries to kick Jongdae under the table but his unfortunately short legs betrayed him. Curse being under 180cm. 

“Shut up Jongdae!” Baekhyun wails and that attracts a few eyes to glance over at their table. Kyungsoo quickly clicks his tongue in annoyance and busies back into whatever he was doing on his laptop. They both know how the younger dislikes noise and being the center of attention. “I need a date,” he sighs, resting his head on the table in defeat. 

“I know who you can go with!” Jongdae tries to be helpful. “Sehun!”

Baekhyun gags.

“That little piece of shit? Never in a million years.” He counters and Sehun happened to appear out of nowhere, already setting his plate of grilled sandwich and ice coffee beside Baekhyun’s seat.

“I have a name, hyung.” The younger says nonchalantly, sitting down beside Baekhyun as if the older hadn’t just slandered him. “Also, I would refuse to be your date too for this wedding. I’m glad the feeling is mutual.”

“When did you get here?” Jongdae asks the younger.

“Maybe if you all checked the group chat once in awhile,” replies Sehun. “But I guess you were all too busy talking about Baekhyun hyung’s tragic romantic dilemma.” 

Baekhyun smacks Sehun’s arm and steals half of his sandwich from his plate before they both start a nonsensical cat fight, which Kyungsoo disapproved of, but stopped the moment Sehun gave Baekhyun’s arm a Chinese burn, something that everyone assumed Sehun learned from Zitao.

“Maybe you can ask Luhan hyung to go with you,” Kyungsoo finally says something after glaring daggers at the two for the last 5 minutes. “He’d go as long as there’s free food. What’s so hard about playing pretend boyfriend with you?”

“You really asking that question, Soo? Have you tried living with him?” Jongdae interrupts. “I’m surprised I haven’t gone bald yet.” 

“Shut up Jongdae if you wanted to be bald I’ll make you bald.” Baekhyun snarks at the younger. “Also, Luhan hyung is Yifan hyung’s ex boyfriend too. So no.”

“What? Why not?” says Jongdae. “You two can be the petty ex-boyfriends club as you watch Yifan hyung stand there at the altar saying yes to Baekhyun’s cousin. It’s perfect!” He cackles for good measure and so does Sehun and Kyungsoo. 

“Petty ex boyfriends club,” Kyungsoo wheezes. Baekhyun feels like they’re all just rubbing salt into a fresh, open wound and Sehun is also dying trying to not choke on a piece of ham while laughing. 

“I hate you all,” Baekhyun slumps back into his chair in defeat. Sehun tries his best to console his hyung by pulling him into a tight hug but eventually gets smacked away from Baekhyun because of how his greasy fingers is making Baekhyun’s skin oily and he’s suffocated enough already from how hot the weather is as he tugs on his collar to let his skin breathe. 

 —-

Jongdae was just in the middle of preparing dinner when Baekhyun comes over and sits him down on of the dining chairs. 

“I have a proposition,” he says and Jongdae feels like suffocating himself with his apron from how dead serious Baekhyun looks. Probably the most serious he’s ever seen in the 17 years he’s been friends with Baekhyun. 

“Okay I’m all ears,” Jongdae replies, fingers still fiddling with the end of the table cloth.

“Date me.” 

Jongdae laughs. Did Baekhyun seriously just ask him to date him? He didn’t mishear right? Cause sometimes Baekhyun’s words get jumbled up in his head from how annoyingly whiny it is that he’s forgone listening to Baekhyun completely nowadays. Date me. Yeah right.

“Nice joke, Baekhyun!” He still banters while smacking Baekhyun’s shoulders lightly. Usually, if this had been a big massive joke, like the way Jongdae is hoping, Baekhyun would blow a raspberry in disgust and also laugh along with him, unable to keep a straight face anymore. But the lack of reaction coming from his best-friend honestly disturbs him cause he realizes that his proposition is actually serious.

“Wait—you’re not joking—” Jongdae backs away little by little and Baekhyun lunges forward to grab Jongdae’s hand before the younger runs away. “Are you fucking serious—”

_ "Please _ , Jongdae.” He whines. There it is. “It’s all I’m asking from you!”

“I can tell you so many reasons why I reject this proposition, Baekhyun.” Jongdae grunts as he tries to let his hand out of Baekhyun’s grip but the older has a vice claw on him and ends up tugging Jongdae forwards from his surprisingly big strength. 

“Jongdae please.” He begs again, puppy eyes included this time and Jongdae knows that Baekhyun knows that he is weak to pouty lips and droopy eyes. “Just this once.” 

Jongdae almost gives in at the sight of Baekhyun’s rosy pink lips pouting so prettily at him before his senses kicks back in and hell, his best-friend just asked him to pretend to be his fake boyfriend for a wedding. 

“No, Baekhyun.” He gets up from the dining chair and goes into the kitchen, realizing the boiling pot of minestrone that Baekhyun had pulled him away from preparing. 

Baekhyun clicks his tongue and follows him into the kitchen, constantly whining  ‘why, Jongdae, why?’ at him and Jongdae wishes he could jam the wooden spoon he’s using to mix the soup into his ear so he wouldn’t hear Baekhyun at all.

“Dae, why not? Why not, Jongdae? Why won’t you become my pretend boyfriend?” He wails and droops himself all over Jongdae. “Do you hate me? You promised you’d help me if I needed help, why are you breaking your promises now and—”

“Listen, Baekhyun.” Jongdae finally starts after he’s had enough of Baekhyun’s whining. “We are best friends. We have been for 17 fucking years. Out of all people your family will believe you are dating, I am not one of them.”

“But why!?” Baekhyun counters. “Can’t we just say we had one drunken emotional night and realized that we are both losers and perfect for each other?”

“Oh honey,” Jongdae says again. “This isn’t a sitcom.” He taps the wooden spoon lightly onto Baekhyun’s head, ushering him to get out of the kitchen. “Now don’t be stupid and go set up the table.” 

Baekhyun stays silent for a few seconds, eyes wandering all over the place. He’s seriously out of hope and he’d rather ask Jongdae to become his pretend boyfriend for one weekend rather than some acquaintance he’s super awkward around with and can’t crack any butt or fart jokes around or bitch about how disgustingly put together some people’s outfits are. 

“Jongdae,” He says.

“What now, Baek? I already said no.” 

“I will tell Chanyeol how exactly his guitar strings snapped if you don’t agree to become my pretend boyfriend.” 

Ah, blackmailing. Baekhyun never knew he’d ever stoop this low but the look on Jongdae’s face is priceless because they both had lied to Chanyeol saying that Sehun’s dog had come over and scratched and chewed on his guitar strings until it broke which resulted in Vivi receiving a lifelong ban from Chanyeol’s room when it was actually Baekhyun daring Jongdae if he could play the guitar with his dick while drunk off five slots of soju.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Jongdae gasps. “This wooden spoon is going to fly right through your skull you fuck—”

“Come into my arms, my new boyfriend.” He smirks and opens his arms wide for a pissed off Jongdae. Sure he knows that every item in the kitchen right now can be used as a weapon but he doesn’t care because he holds one of Jongdae’s well kept secret. Jongdae reluctantly lets Baekhyun wrap his arms around him as he cackles after successfully blackmailing him. 

“I can’t believe you just blackmailed me,” He sighs in defeat, feeling Baekhyun’s nose nuzzle against the crook of his neck.

“I know. You should’ve seen the look on your face I wanted to pee myself.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Jongdae seriously hoped he had dreamt the entire ‘agreeing to become Baekhyun’s pretend boyfriend’ fiasco last night. But everything seemed pretty real the morning after when Baekhyun decides to glue himself to Jongdae’s back like a parasite as he tries to make breakfast.

“So, I get that we’re fake dating and all, but shouldn’t we save that for, I don’t know, your family and everyone at the wedding?” He tries to pry the older off of him, elbowing Baekhyun’s stomach.

“Maybe” Baekhyun replies, nuzzling his nose into Jongdae’s shoulder and only tightening his arms around Jongdae’s tiny waist.

“It’s kind of hard trying to make omelets with you attached to my back like this, Baek.”

“Are you complaining?” the older raises a perfect brow teasingly. Jongdae only elbows his stomach even harder.

“You will be if I burn these”

Chanyeol walks out of his room and sees the two clinging to each other in the kitchen and walks past them like it’s a common occurrence. Because _it is_. Baekhyun is in nature a very clingy person and Jongdae, well, has learnt to suck it up after being friends with Baekhyun for 17 years and learnt that there’s no such thing as personal space when it comes to Baekhyun.

“Morning Chanyeol” says Jongdae when he sees Chanyeol opening and closing the fridge to get the carton of milk out.

“Good uh-morning” Chanyeol groggily says back and checks for the coffee pot beside the stove where Jongdae is working. “No coffee?”

“Oh sorry, I was busy making breakfast. Can you make it?” Chanyeol nods his head and goes to make the coffee. Baekhyun, who is still well attached to Jongdae’s back, pouts because Chanyeol didn’t notice anything, him, or the fact that he was practically glued to Jongdae right in front of him.

Baekhyun’s chin digs into Jongdae’s shoulder and it was the final straw before Jongdae turns around in Baekhyun’s hold and the plastic spatula in his hand smacks the top of Baekhyun’s head.

“You’re seriously so fucking annoying, sit down or set up the table. God.” Jongdae scolds. Baekhyun, unwillingly, relieves Jongdae of his annoyance and grumbles as he takes a seat on one of the dining chairs.

“You’re a grump this morning” Chanyeol points him out when he catches Baekhyun whose glaring daggers at Jongdae’s back. Jongdae’s learnt to ignore Baekhyun at this point.

“Ignore him” Jongdae says, not bothering to look at Baekhyun. “He’s just annoyed at me.”

“Is this how you really treat your boyfriend?!” Baekhyun yells from the dining table and that stops Chanyeol who’s working on opening the bag of coffee blend beside him. Jongdae suddenly feels a headache coming.

“Boyfriend?” questions Chanyeol who keeps looking back and forth between Baekhyun and Jongdae.

“Yes!” Baekhyun replies. A little with too much pride. “My boyfriend! You heard me correctly, Park Chanyeol.” Jongdae wishes he was an ostrich so he can hide his head in a hole in the ground.

“Did something happen overnight?” asks Chanyeol once again, making sure he didn’t mishear Baekhyun when he had claimed that Jongdae was his ‘boyfriend’. The lack of response from Jongdae was alarming, sure, and how Baekhyun hasn’t burst into a fit of laughter at this point is also mildly concerning, considering how much he likes to joke around.

“Jongdae finally realized I was the love of his live last night and I told him I’d date him just cause he hasn’t had a date in the last five months” Baekhyun gawks as he leans back in his chair and flashes a smirk at Jongdae who, by now, looks as red as the tomato in his omelets.

“Baekhyun that’s not what happened!” now Jongdae really wants to throw the frying pan at Baekhyun’s head.

“You’re no fun” Baekhyun pouts at him and turns to Chanyeol who’s struggling with the bag of coffee beans. “Jongdae agreed—”

“Forced” Jongdae coughs.

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “I _forced_ Jongdae to be my pretend date for my cousin’s wedding. But I know deep down he really wanted to without coercion.”

“Your cousin who’s marrying your ex?” Chanyeol asks innocently. Jongdae snickers beside him knowing that Chanyeol really didn’t mean any harm with that question but the disgusted groan from Baekhyun indicated otherwise.

“You don’t need to remind me” snarks Baekhyun, crossing his arms over his chest and pouts his cheeks even more.

It was silent for a while, Baekhyun stretching his legs and arms at the dining table, waiting for Jongdae to finish cooking up their breakfast and Chanyeol is taking in the aroma of freshly brewed coffee to finally wake him up from a rather rough night of sleep.

“Here’s your breakfast pufferfish” Jongdae sets the plate of omelette in front of Baekhyun and squishes the older’s puffed out cheeks and Baekhyun’s cheeks deflates like a balloon. “Stop pouting you don’t look cute like that”

Baekhyun protests a little then swats Jongdae’s hand away and digs in. Jongdae takes the seat across from him, Chanyeol soon joining them too with his cup of coffee and another one for Jongdae.

“How come you didn’t ask me to be your date?” Chanyeol asks from behind his cup of coffee.

“Are you lodging a complaint, Park Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asks him back also in between munches of his omelette.

“No, but I mean, I would’ve said yes if Jongdae was busy” the innocence and kindness in all of Chanyeol’s answers is what keeps Jongdae alive. “Wedding means free food right?”

“It’s people like you that are 100% going to heaven, Park Chanyeol” Jongdae beams at him and they clink their cups of coffee together as a toast. “Baekhyun has probably been reserved a place in hell since the day he was born.”

Baekhyun blows a raspberry and points his fork at Jongdae. “Please, Kim Jongdae, like you aren’t going to hell yourself too.”

Chanyeol watches the two bicker. No different than usual. He sometimes also wonders how both their brains can come up with such snarky things to say to each other. Probably being best-friends for 17 years has made Baekhyun and Jongdae know every incriminating detail about each other’s lives—the good and the ugly.

“Anyway, the reason why I didn’t ask you is cause—” Baekhyun clears his throat. “It would be suspicious with Yifan hyung. You’re too close with him and he would know that I am not your usual type of person you date.”

“And _I’m_ any less suspicious to your family? Baekhyun, your mother practically raised me too—” Jongdae protests and Baekhyun cuts him off with a “oh just shut up for one second will you” and they start to fight again. Chanyeol only closes his eyes, feeling his eyes sting from his lack of sleep and continues to have his breakfast and tries to develop selective hearing.

\---

“Y’know Baekhyun hyung, you now have the leverage of being able to tell your cousin that her husband is great in bed.” Sehun’s statement had been bold, direct, stung like a bitch and caught him off guard.

“I think she already knows, Sehun” Jongdae replies from behind his laptop screen. “That’s why she’s marrying him.”

“I swear lately you have a death wish, Kim Jongdae.” Baekhyun elbows Jongdae’s ribs beside him. “Also did Chanyeol tell you that? I swear no one can keep their mouth shut in this circle of friendship.” Pointing his pen at Sehun who can only cackle.

Sehun and Kyungsoo came over to do his assignment—Jongdae, Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s apartment has become a base camp for their friendship group and at this point as they watch Sehun let himself in and plop himself at the dining table where they’re both seated with their respective assignments as well. But Sehun has done nothing but tease and taunt Baekhyun since he’s glued his ass to the chair three hours ago.

“Have you figured out your date for the wedding situation?” Kyungsoo asks Baekhyun who’s one second away from reaching across the table and yanking Sehun’s hair. “I think Lee Jaehwan is recently single.”

“Lee Jaehwan is single?” Jongdae gasps. Kyungsoo always knows hot gossip even when he isn’t trying to find any. “See, Baekhyun, Lee Jaehwan is a better option than me as your wedding date.”

“You think the whole campus won’t talk if they see Lee Jaehwan at a wedding with me after he broke up with a Lee Hongbin?” Baekhyun snarks back. “I already have Jongdae agreeing to be my date.”

“But Lee Jaehwan can make Yifan hyung jealous” Kyungsoo nudges on, his tone slightly condescending but he had a _point_. Baekhyun’s truest intention is to make Yifan eat his heart out at Baekhyun moving on with his life.

“This kind of guy exists in our campus? Kyungsoo hyung, why have you never told me—” Sehun holds up his phone at the three of them after searching up Lee Jaehwan’s Instagram page. “Even his ex-boyfriend is super hot too.”

“Lee Jaehwan is not recently single” Chanyeol comes out of his room, laptop and books in tow. “I just saw him making out with his boyfriend at campus this morning.”

Jongdae groans and Baekhyun lets out a devilish and victorious cackle. “Looks like you’re still stuck as my pretend boyfriend for the wedding”

“Yeah, yeah whatever, I’m your pretend boyfriend” Jongdae rolls his eyes and Baekhyun pulls him into a hug and rubs their cheeks together despite the protests from the younger. Kyungsoo, Sehun and Chanyeol all laugh at Jongdae’s suffering.

\---

“Do you think we should wear matching corsages or something? Or matching ties?” Baekhyun asks Jongdae as he’s browsing through tuxedos on Pinterest. “Something that’ll scream ‘hey we’re a couple’”

“I don’t know? I don’t even have a proper tuxedo” Jongdae replies from the couch, eyes not once taking away from some music show Jongdae is so focused on watching.

“So I guess we should make a date for a tuxedo shopping day then?” Baekhyun joins Jongdae on the couch, pressing up against each other so Jongdae can also see Baekhyun’s laptop screen.

“I like this one” Baekhyun shows Jongdae a picture of a tuxedo he’s found. “Don’t you think this style will look good on me? Double breasted?”

Jongdae takes one look to analyse Baekhyun from head to toe. “I don’t think you’re tall enough to pull it off” That earns Jongdae a rather hard swat on his arm and he winces. “Also, I really don’t know the names and types of suit lapels”

Baekhyun browses over a few other pictures he’s found, all earning a snide review from Jongdae, never trailing far from jabbing about his height when Jongdae himself is shorter and thinner than Baekhyun in size.

“Can we just call Minseok hyung and ask him to help us buy tuxedos? We’re blind leading each other, Baekhyun. I already am your fake date I don’t want to also be your _ugly_ fake date”

“Don’t say that babe” Baekhyun playfully kisses Jongdae’s hair. “You’re beautiful to me no matter how ugly your tuxedo is”

This time round Baekhyun is the one who gets a swat on his arm and they both play fight till Jongdae shoves Baekhyun off the couch and sends him back to the dining table in disgrace so he can watch his TV show in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, yes i am very aware that it has been a looooong time since i updated this fic. a lot has changed since i posted this, a.k.a i changed fandoms but i was reading over this story again and god i just loved baekchen and their whole dynamic. i really hope none of the characterizations are off since its been well over two years since i wrote for exo, but please enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter at @leehongibn!!!


End file.
